La primera noche
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: One-Shot. [Post-manga.] Por parte de él, la iniciativa jamás llegaría, así que tendría que ser Kagome, como siempre, quien diera el primer paso. [Lemon]


**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro y únicamente para FF.**

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

 **Pareja:** InuYasha/Kagome.

 _Por parte de él la iniciativa jamás llegaría, así que tendría que ser Kagome, como siempre, quien diera el primer paso._

 _Post-manga._

 _¡Sayra! ¡Esta va para ti!_

— **[La primera noche]—**

 **por Kris' Neckerchief**

— _ **One! Shot—**_

Se paró con supremo nerviosismo y las mejillas arremolinadas frente a la cabaña que de ese momento en adelante compartiría con su ahora esposo. Estaba nerviosa, muchísimo. La forma más sencilla de darse cuenta era ver como jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, mirando los mismos como si no hubiera cosa más interesante en el mundo que ver sus propias manos.

InuYasha, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, estaba en peores situaciones que ella. Con las mejillas rojas y sin saber a dónde mirar, jugueteando con la hierba que sentía en los dedos de sus pies. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que Miroku le había dicho varias horas antes:

" _No quiero asustarte, amigo, pero si el matrimonio no es consumado, no es válido, así que, si en serio quieres casarte con Kagome, tienes que saber bien todo lo que ello conlleva."_

Sip, debían consumar el matrimonio, y no era que él no supiera _cómo_ se hacía, pero el pensar en hacerlo con Kagome, sabiendo que ambos eran completamente ajenos al tema, le ponía con los nervios de punta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo empezar?

Por parte suya, la iniciativa jamás llegaría, así que tendría que ser Kagome, como siempre, quien diera el primer paso.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Sus miradas chocaron y, a pesar de estar avergonzados, no se apartaron. El tiempo casi pareció eterno mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas, leyendo cada uno lo que había en la mente del otro.

—InuYasha…—lo llamó Kagome, tratando de sonar tranquila a pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban. — ¿S-Sabes lo que pasará ahora, no?

Él tragó duro pero, milagrosamente, mantuvo firme su mirada en ella.

—B-Bueno…

Sip, por parte de él la iniciativa jamás llegaría, era algo que ambos sabían.

Kagome se acercó un poco más y rozó con timidez el brazo de su marido con manos ligeramente temblorosas e inquietas. Él no se apartó y ella le sonrió con ternura, tratando de ocultar su visible y notorio nerviosismo ya mencionado.

Cogiendo todo el valor que tenía, se acercó más a él con intención de abrazarlo. _Debía_ intentar comenzar _algo_ de algún modo. Tenía que dejar atrás cualquier miedo que pudiera estarla perturbando y ser valiente para asumir _lo que sea_ que llegaran a hacer, así que, ignorando su acelerado corazón, le abrazó y suspiró profundo, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Él respondió al gesto rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo femenino y olfateando su cabellera distraídamente, sintiendo como aire fresco de la noche movía ligeramente los cabellos de ambos, como si la naturaleza quisiera ayudarles a crear un mejor ambiente. Jamás se lo había dicho a Kagome, pero su aroma era algo que lo relajaba en sobremanera. Siempre le había parecido un olor muy tierno, característico como ella. Algo que lo desconectaba del mundo y lo hacía llegar a sentirse en paz consigo y con los demás, aunque jamás lo demostrara en realidad.

Kagome le pasó los brazos por el cuello y suspiró encantada, aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder pero sonriendo felizmente. No había nada mejor que estar entre los brazos de la persona amada. Se sentía tan afortunada de poder ser ella la que se encontraba ahí, con él. Jamás podría describir exactamente lo que sentía cuando InuYasha estaba cerca de ella, mucho menos _así_ de cerca. Se sentía tan protegida… Sabía que él siempre estaba ahí, cuidándola, protegiéndola, velando por ella…

Y ella no podría sentirse mejor porque fuera así.

—Mm…—murmuró en un suspiro. — ¿InuYasha? —dijo su nombre con suavidad, con ternura.

— ¿Uhm…?—la verdad, él no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Se encontraba en un estado de paz y tranquilidad que lo distraía de cualquier cosa que estuviera alrededor, inclusive de ella, por más raro que llegase a sonar.

Kagome alzó su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, logrando al fin captar su atención. Se paró en la punta de sus pies con la intensión alcanzar su rostro y poder besarlo _por primera vez_.

Él entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que ella quería y sintiendo el aliento de la chica mezclarse con el suyo, disfrutando de su cálido aliento.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, él llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de ella para evitar que se separara de él y terminó enredando algunas hebras color ébano entre sus dedos. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con su pareja y de la deliciosa sensación del rozamiento y la fricción de ese casto beso. Kagome acarició el cabello plateado con lentitud, completamente extasiada por la caricia. El contacto de sus labios la hacía sentir tan bien, jamás pensó que el _besarlo_ pudiera hacerla sentir tantas mariposas en el estómago. Podía recordar la ocasión en la que _casi_ logró besarlo, pero que por situaciones de la vida (insértese aquí la interrupción de su hermano menos) no había podido.

¿Cuánto había esperado por ese beso?

Más de tres años, en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Más de cuatro años, casi desde que lo conoció.

—InuYasha…—suspiró su nombre al separarse de él, sintiéndose aun mareada por el recién terminado beso.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos más sin decir absolutamente nada, como si la magia fuera a romperse si lo hicieran.

Kagome se aventuró y tomó la mano masculina entre las suyas y lo guió hacia la cabaña para entrar al fin. Él no se opuso, simplemente dejó que ella lo llevara dentro, pero con la mente hecha un lío.

La mujer se paró frente a él cuando estuvieron adentro y respiró profundo, decidida a hablar de algo que ella consideraba importante y tratando de ordenar sus ideas lo mejor posible. No se dejaría amedrentar, para nada. Haría lo que hiciera falta para que todo tomara el rumbo correcto.

La intimidad que le daban esas cuatro paredes le daba un poco más de confianza y a la vez aumentaba su nerviosismo. Estaban solos ahí dentro, solo con las paredes de madera alrededor, una lámpara de aceite apagada y el futón extendido en el piso de la cabaña.

—InuYasha… Yo…—comenzó, tratando de regular su voz. —Quiero que sepas que nunca he estado con nadie. —le miró con intensidad a los ojos. —No de _ese_ modo. —decía la verdad.

Él la miró con una mirada profunda y penetrante. Sentía que podría leerle el alma cada vez que la miraba de esa forma, y le encantaba que lo hiciera.

—Lo sé. —dejó ir en voz baja. —Yo tampoco.

Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que podía confiar ciegamente en sus palabras y tuvo la confianza de acercarse a él de nuevo, dejando que sus manos reposaran en el pecho masculino y buscando sus labios otra vez, anhelando el contacto que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

El hanyô cerró los ojos y dejó que Kagome moviera sus labios contra los suyos propios, volviendo a disfrutar de la caricia y, con confianza, dejó que sus manos reposaran en la cintura femenina.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, sintió que su mujer abrió un poco su haori, dejándole la clavícula descubierta y sintiendo como los suaves y delicados dedos femeninos acariciaban tímidos la zona. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y se separó un segundo de ella para darle lugar a respirar y luego volvió a besarla, queriendo su contacto más que nada, casi ignorando lo que ella estaba intentando hacer.

No era un beso salvaje el que compartían, pero comenzaba a ser bastante húmedo. Podían sentir claramente el sabor y la calidez del otro, aumentando más la ansiedad.

Comenzó a ser consciente de la situación cuando sintió las manos de Kagome acariciar su pecho despacio, con cariño, timidez e inexperiencia, como queriendo tan solo tantear terreno. No se había dado cuenta de _cuánto_ le había abierto su haori, pero en ese instante volvió a ser consciente de la situación.

— ¿Kagome? —se separó de sus labios para mirarla, aturdido. — ¿Qué haces? —murmuró, dejándole ver a ella su aturdimiento y desconcierto.

—Yo…—la mujer respiró hondo, armándose de valor. —Yo _sí_ quiero esto, InuYasha.

Su mirada taladró la femenina, poniéndola nerviosa. Si iban a hacer el amor en ese instante, no le ayudaría sentirse nerviosa o pudorosa, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo. No tenía miedo a lo desconocido, después de todo, las clases de educación sexual le ayudaban en mucho en ese momento, incluso llegaban a traumar un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo que _ella_ tenía que hacer, sabía perfectamente lo que _él_ tenía que hacer, y sabía perfectamente que solo con su marido llegaría a compartir algo tan íntimo como aquello.

—Yo… K-Kagome… No sé si yo…—de repente, el valor que había obtenido minutos atrás se había desvanecido. —Podría lastimarte. —musitó.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de la masculina. No la lastimaría de ningún modo a menos que la rechazara en ese preciso instante. Eso sería lo único que realmente podría herirla: su rechazo.

—No lo harás. —aseguró.

Claro que no lo haría, ella se aseguraría bien de ello.

—No puedo saberlo.

—Yo confío en ti. —sonrió con dulzura. —Si me lastimas, te lo diré.

Él la miró con la chispa de inseguridad en sus ojos. Ella jamás le tendría miedo y, en el caso de que llegara a ocurrir _algo_ inesperado, el collar de dominación seguía colgando del cuello del hanyô, dejándole saber que ella podría detenerlo si llegara a necesitarlo, pero no lo creía.

Kagome aprovechó el momento para abrir más el haori de su esposo, tratando de no desperdiciar su distracción. Él no replicó, mas no hizo nada al respecto. No era como si ella no lo hubiera visto miles de veces con el torso desnudo, la verdad, eso no lo incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Le incomodaba un poco la situación, eso sí. Si seguían adelante, ella también se desnudaría y, si era sincero, eso sí le daba un poco de _cosa._

—Quiero que esto sea especial para ambos. —le dijo ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por enésima vez en esa noche y volvió a besarlo, le transmitió confianza y, para cuando se dio cuenta, él ya tenía el torso descubierto y a Kagome abrazándolo por el cuello, queriendo sentirlo lo más posible cerca de ella.

Con las mejillas rojas se separó de él, decidiendo que era el momento de avanzar _de_ verdad y llevó sus manos al kimono ceremonial que traía puesto. Lo abrió y deslizó con cuidado, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros, quedando semi desnuda, al igual que él, dejándole a la vista su torso.

InuYasha se tensó y miró aturdido los pechos femeninos. Si bien no era la primera vez que la veía así de _desnuda_ , las veces anteriores siempre acababa comiendo tierra, _literalmente._ No pudo evitar escudriñarla con la mirada, sintiendo la curiosidad al verla y tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que ocurriría más adelante.

— ¿O-Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kagome, sintiendo la mirada de su marido sobre su cuerpo, estudiándola detenidamente.

—E-Eh… La última vez que yo…—tartamudeó. —te vi así… Me mandaste al suelo. —musitó y sintió que sus mejillas le ardían aun más.

Ella se tapó el pecho con sus brazos, avergonzada de la situación y de los recuerdos que, de pronto, la embargaban.

—No lo haré ahora. —le aseguró.

Se acercó a él de nuevo y se tragó todo el pudor que tenía, dejando que sus pechos se rozaran. Lo sintió estremecerse y posar sus manos sobre su desnuda cintura casi por instinto. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino y dejó que ella recorriera su espalda con sus manos, acariciando con cuidado la resistente piel del hanyô. En realidad, se sentía bien estar así. Se sentía _muy_ bien.

Rozó con la nariz el cuello de su esposa y la sintió estremecerse sin decir ni una sola palabra, dándole a entender que tenía su permiso para seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

Quería tantear el terreno, a ver qué tan lejos podía llegar sin hacer sentir incómoda a la mujer entre sus brazos o a él mismo. ¿Debía tratar de dejarse llevar un poco? La situación se lo ponía difícil, ciertamente. Solo podía sentir la suave y cálida piel de la mujer contra la suya, aceptándolo como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Recorrió despacio la espalda femenina, acariciándola con sus garras, oyéndola suspirar. Le gustaba la piel de Kagome, era suave y muy cálida, como ya había mencionado anteriormente. Ella se apretaba contra él, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, que le quería con ella… Que le necesitaba con ella, y él no pudo sentirse mejor por ello.

Comenzó besando su cuello despacio, queriendo experimentar un poco. Al principio solo fue un roce de sus labios, pero luego se convirtieron en _verdaderos_ besos, castos aun. Ella se arqueó un poco, dándole espacio para realizar su tarea de forma más cómoda. Quería que InuYasha tuviera _aun más_ confianza con ella. Sintió sus rodillas temblar cuando él se aventuró a bajar despacio por su cuello, llegando a su clavícula y rozando su nariz con ella.

El hanyô la escuchó suspirar y la sintió aferrarse a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello, más Kagome no podía evitar la felicidad y nervios que sus acciones provocaban en ella.

Sintió los dedos femeninos firmes contra él, aferrándose cada vez más fuerte con cada pequeño roce que él le proporcionaba.

¿Significaría eso que le estaba dando permiso para continuar?

Decidió averiguarlo por cuenta propia y se inclinó más hacia ella, rozando con su nariz tímidamente el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—InuYasha…—la oyó suspirar.

Eso lo motivó a seguir adelante y besó el inicio uno de sus pechos con cuidado, sintiéndolo igual de suave y cálido que ella misma. No sabía que tan delicados eran y no quería lastimarla, así que dudó un poco de sus acciones, pero las manos de ella aferradas en sus hombros y la sensación de tenerla así para él le dieron el ánimo para continuar.

Abarcó uno de sus pechos con su mano, siendo lo más delicado posible. Se sentía tan suave y firme. Sus pechos no eran grandes, pero tampoco excepcionalmente pequeños, pero le gustaban así, eran perfectos para la silueta de Kagome, y eran bonitos.

Sentía el pezón clavarse directo en su palma y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que exactamente sentía Kagome en esos momentos.

Se animó a acariciar su pezón con cuidado con los dedos y la mujer se arqueó contra él, aflojando un poco el agarre en sus hombros.

— ¿Kagome? —le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Estoy bien…—contestó ella en un susurro. —Me gusta… que me toques…—admitió con un ligero toque de vergüenza.

Se alzó para verla a los ojos y ella sonrió con dulzura y ojos brillantes antes de besarle de nuevo, ahora con más ánimo y energía.

Con más confianza, apretó ligeramente el seno derecho de su mujer y buscó como profundizar el beso. Ella recorrió también el pecho masculino con más confianza, sintiendo los músculos de él tensarse a su paso y permitiéndole acariciar cuanto quisiera.

Uno de sus colmillos rozó su labio inferior y ella se frotó ligeramente contra él, sintiendo un extraño calor en su bajo vientre, aunque sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba. Esta acción le dio a él la confianza de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos y bajar a besar su cuello nuevamente, rozando sus colmillos contra él, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

Kagome sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se aferró a él para no caer. ¿Era normal el sentirse tan nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo?

Tener a InuYasha tan cerca de su cuerpo le quitaba la respiración y el aliento de una forma tan exquisita que, de ser por ella, estaría así por siempre. Él sería su primer hombre, y no podía sentirse más feliz sabiendo que ella sería su primera mujer.

InuYasha estaba compartiendo con ella un momento tan íntimo… No podía creer que él estuviera siendo tan tierno con ella en ese instante. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa y se prohibió pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con ellos dos en ese preciso momento. No podía creerse del todo que fuera InuYasha el que compartiera ese momento con ella, menos de esa forma. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese y poder estar en sus brazos siempre, así de protegida y segura como sabía que no podría sentirse en ningún otro lugar.

— _Ahh…_ —de entre sus labios salió inevitablemente un pequeño y tímido gemido.

El hanyô acababa de lamer con cuidado uno de sus pezones y le había provocado un escalofrío.

— ¿T-Te lastimé? —la pregunta salió de forma casi automática de sus labios.

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza y hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino, quedando de nuevo en un confortable abrazo.

—No. —reafirmó. —Vamos al futón.

— ¿Eh? —la insinuación logró ponerlo rojo hasta las orejas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —observó su nerviosa expresión alzando la mirada.

—B-Bueno… Creí que te echarías atrás antes de llegar tan lejos…—admitió con vergüenza.

Ella parpadeó, entre confundida y decepcionada. ¿Él no quería acaso estar con ella de _ese_ modo? Habían llegado tan bien hasta ese momento que creyó que no tendrían más problemas con lo que seguiría. ¿Se habría equivocado, acaso?

— ¿No quieres estar así conmigo?

— ¡No es eso! —le gritó. De pronto, los nervios volvieron a él y lo invadieron desde lo más profundo. —No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

—Eso no pasará. —sonrió, comprendiendo al fin los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de su marido. —Vamos.

Lo jaló junto con ella y se sentó en el futón en la espera de que él hiciera lo mismo, apretando la tela bajo ella con sus manos en un intento de controlarse a sí misma y mantener la confianza que había obtenido durante esos momentos. Él, sin embargo, se quedó viéndola fijamente, logrando hacerla sentirse cohibida y abrumando de nuevo su mente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que él se sentara junto a ella, esperando de nuevo que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso. No tardó en comprender la situación y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo con ansias.

Él rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella aprovechó para sentarse a horcadas sobre él, sintiéndolo tensarse por la imprevista acción de la mujer, quien había sacado de nuevo ese valor de quien sabe dónde, pero muy dispuesta a continuar con lo ya comenzado.

—Ka-Kagome…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora tenía las piernas de su esposa enredadas en su cintura y ella respiraba agitadamente, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos con las mejillas arreboladas. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de lo hermosa que se veía en esa situación. Lo miraba como si él fuera el único hombre en todo el planeta, como si no hubiera nadie más, y eso, de una u otra forma, lo llenó de una cálida sensación de la que sabía que nunca se cansaría. Y, lo mejor, solo él podría llegar a verla de ese modo. Nadie más que él.

Ella movió sus caderas lentamente, logrando hacerla sentir una extraña sensación. Instintivamente, él llevó sus manos a las caderas femeninas, aferrándola hacia sí.

Kagome se tragó _todito_ su nerviosismo y trató de no pensar en que la _cosita_ de InuYasha estaba prácticamente tocando su _propia cosita._ Lo único que evitaba el verdadero contacto eran sus ropas.

—Kagome…—su voz sonaba ronca, un poco más de lo normal. —Se siente extraño…

Ella apoyó las manos en el pecho de él y se contoneó suavemente, jadeando y sin perderlo ni un segundo de vista. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, supuso que por el deseo y la oscuridad de la cabaña al mismo tiempo, aunque ella no tenía demasiados problemas, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca iluminación, pero suponía sus pupilas que debían estar igual o _más_ dilatadas que las de él.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero si quería que todo eso tomara el rumbo correcto, debía armarse de valor e intentarlo. Sentía un extraño ardor en su entrepierna. También la sentía húmeda. Sabía que era normal que eso pasara, pero no pudo evitar avergonzarse. ¿Qué pensaría InuYasha sobre aquello? Nunca podría adivinar lo que pasaba en momentos como ese por la _primitiva_ mente del hanyô.

InuYasha, en cambio, sintió como, de a poco, su miembro comenzaba a despertar y comenzar a incomodarlo. De pronto, se le antojó deshacerse de su hakama, ya comenzaba a incomodarle, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Quería que, en ese instante, Kagome lo guiara. Tal vez luego, cuando hubieran agarrado más confianza, sería él quien tomara la iniciativa. En esos momentos, solo quería evitar el momento bochornoso que, sabía, era _inevitable._

— _Ahh…_ —no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió que InuYasha comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra él, comenzando un nuevo movimiento.

Dejó que la guiara en el acto, sintiendo las garras de su marido clavarse en su piel, pero sin llegar a lastimarla en ningún momento, solo aferrándola contra sí.

El movimiento era suave, lento, pero no podía evitar gemir ante la fricción de sus cuerpos. La sensación se le hacía desconocida pero agradable, aunque no sabía cómo podría describirla.

— _Oh…_ InuYasha…—sintió como él volvía a besarle el cuello, ahora con más confianza.

Echó su cabeza para atrás, dejando el paso libre para que él pudiera tocar cuanto quisiese. Quería que la tocara, así que no se lo impediría.

Aferró sus manos a los hombros masculinos y jadeó al sentir sus labios en su pecho. Al menos InuYasha parecía haber perdido el temor inicial y estaba comenzando a ser más consciente de la situación.

De pronto, se había dado cuenta que el ritmo había aumentado. Sus caderas se movían contra las de él de forma más fuerte e intensa, logrando hacerla jadear.

Y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ahora con un ritmo más energético, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran con timidez, reconociéndose mutuamente.

— ¡Kya! —soltó un chillido por la sorpresa.

De pronto se encontraba en el futón con InuYasha sobre ella.

Estaba sonrojado y jadeaba, sin dejar de verla en ningún momento. Las marcas moradas aparecieron en sus mejillas en algún momento, haciéndolo lucir más salvaje, pero sus ojos dorados seguían allí, y la miraban avergonzados y ansiosos, como si en realidad no supiera que era lo que debía hacer.

—Kagome, yo… Yo necesito…—musitó con voz jadeante.

Ella no lo dejó terminar y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. De paso, enrolló sus piernas de nuevo en su cadera, tratando de atraerlo lo más posible, sintiendo la potente erección masculina clavarse contra ella, preparada para _la acción_.

—Yo también…—le contestó en un susurro, sabiendo que no necesitaba alzar la voz gracias al desarrollado sentido auditivo de él, además del silencio que había dentro de su pequeña cabaña, donde lo único que podía escucharse eran las irregulares respiraciones de ambos.

Despacio, él se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba a la ex-sacerdotisa, pudiéndola ver desnuda frente a sí, sonrojada y jadeante. No pudo evitar que la palabra _hermosa_ se le apareciera en los pensamientos, porque así era como describía a Kagome en esos instantes.

Sin poder contener la curiosidad, miró entre las piernas abiertas de su mujer.

Las mejillas se le tornaron de un rojo aun más intenso, o tal vez ya habían inventado un nuevo tono de rojo. Jamás había visto la entrepierna de una mujer, así que realmente no supo como categorizarla. Parecía una zona _ultrasensible_ en donde podía distinguir dos entradas, una más pequeña que la otra. Supo cual era la correcta al momento de verla, se miraba brillante y un líquido blancuzco emanaba de ahí, al igual que un aroma que estaba comenzando a marearlo.

—N-No me veas así, ¿quieres?

Volvió su vista hacia los ojos de ella, quienes lo miraban avergonzados y podía verle el pecho subiendo y bajando con irregularidad, a causa de su respiración y agitación.

—K-Kagome… ¿Por ahí es por donde tú…?

— ¡InuYasha! —chilló, sintiendo como todos los colores de su rostro debían haber evolucionado ya a morados o, tal vez, color _arcoíris_.

¿Cómo se le ocurría _esa_ pregunta?

¿Por qué se le ocurría pensar en _ese_ momento si por ahí hacía sus… _necesidades_?

Ella cruzó rápidamente los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró las piernas, cubriéndose inútilmente de la penetrante mirada de él.

— ¡¿No podías pensar en otra cosa?! —le retó.

Oficialmente, no podía estar más avergonzada que en ese momento.

¡InuYasha tenía el maldito don de cagar todos los momentos! Todo _siempre_ iba bien hasta que él llegaba a abrir su gran bocota.

— ¡No me grites! ¡Tenía curiosidad! —se defendió.

Pues menuda curiosidad.

— ¡Yo no te preguntaría si por ahí haces…! _¡Eso!_

Claro, nunca podría adivinar que pasaría por la mentecilla de InuYasha en momentos como ese. A veces solo pensaba en que pudo haber evolucionado un _poquito_ más. Solo un _poquitito._

— ¡Ya cálmate! —Kagome comenzaba a asustarlo en serio.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy desnuda y tú solo…!—no pudo continuar. — ¡Aish! ¡Eres un idiota!

Y además, no podía ignorar el bulto en el hakama de su marido.

Bueno, después de todo, aun no habían terminado…

Ni _comenzado_ con lo que estaban haciendo… O tratando de hacer.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando de pronto ella lo atrajo por el collar de cuentas y lo posicionó entre sus piernas de nuevo, aun con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo por la furia y la vergüenza.

Ella respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su ira y dejar que sus sentidos se relajaran un poco.

—Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí.

— ¿No estabas molesta?

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los masculinos. Quería disipar su enfado y poder disfrutar del momento. Mientras a InuYasha no se le ocurriera abrir su gran bocota de nuevo…

El que ella lo besara lo distrajo y tomó la confianza para tomar su cadera con una mano y acomodarse mejor sobre ella, olvidando completamente lo dicho segundos atrás, volviendo a sentir el ardor del momento.

Tal vez no tenía que haber preguntado algo tan estúpido, pero se aseguraría de no volver a cargarse el momento.

Las manos de Kagome descendieron hasta el nudo de su hakama, desatándolo con ansiedad. De pronto, los nervios regresaron a él. ¿Y si ella se echaba para atrás al verlo? Bueno, en realidad, no era _eso_ lo que le preocupaba exactamente.

Evitando la mirada femenina, se quitó su hakama ante la curiosidad de los ojos de ella, sintiéndolo deslizar por sus piernas hasta quedar completamente expuesto.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes. O al menos no tan directamente. Pero de algo estaba segura: InuYasha era muy atractivo… Ignorando _esa_ parte, la cual, no sabía en realidad como categorizar.

Su miembro se veía hinchado, firme y el glande en un tono violáceo.

Algo cohibido, volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas. Kagome se removió un poco para poder abrazarlo con sus piernas de nuevo, rodeando de nuevo su cuello con los brazos para sentirse un poco más cómoda otra vez.

— ¿Estás segura, Kagome?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, habiendo olvidado por completo su enfado y pegó su frente a la de él, sintiéndola húmeda a causa del sudor.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora, InuYasha.

Se rozó contra ella de forma lenta, inseguro. Tomó su miembro y lo guió hacía la entrepierna de Kagome, rozando con suavidad su zona y sintiendo lo lubricada y preparada que se encontraba ella en el momento.

Ella suspiró y movió sus caderas contra él. Colocó la punta en su entrada y se introdujo rápido, sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco, pero consiguiendo una penetración completa.

— ¡Ah!

Kagome se tensó y se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No había dolido como había pensado en un principio, pero si le resultaba incómodo y molesto. InuYasha se había introducido tan profundo en su ser… en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Kagome? —buscó desesperado su mirada.

Temía haberle hecho daño, no quería que ella sufriera en esos momentos, quería que fuera especial para ambos. Miroku le había dicho que la primera vez de una mujer era especial, única. En cambio, Kagome temblaba entre sus brazos, aferrándose a sus hombros, arañándolos de paso, queriendo descargar de esa manera la molestia que él le había provocado.

Claro, a él no le dolían los rasguños en lo más mínimo, mucho menos lo que acababa de hacer, pero el no saber cómo se sentía _ella_ le hacía comerse lo que le quedaba de cerebro.

—Estoy bien… No me duele. —aseguró su mujer con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí…—movió sus caderas contra las de él.

Entendiendo el mensaje, salió de ella y volvió a introducirse, despacio. El interior de Kagome era cálido y húmedo. Sentía una especie de ardor que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y el aroma de ella rodearle, haciéndole perder de a poco la cabeza.

—Kagome…—la estrechó contra sí, comenzando a moverse despacio. —Está… caliente…

— _Ugh…_ —gimió con algo de incomodidad.

Sabía que la primera vez no iba (o debía) a sentir sensaciones "maravillosas", pero el tener a InuYasha así para ella la reconfortaba de sobremanera.

— _Oh…_ InuYasha…—se sentía bien. —Puedo sentirte… _Mmm…_

Afianzó la pierna femenina en su cadera y se movió con un poco más de confianza, sintiendo el interior de Kagome acogerlo como jamás lo había hecho.

—Ka-Kagome, te sientes muy bien…

Le besó la mandíbula, sintiendo como las caderas de Kagome comenzaban a seguir su suave movimiento en un acto instintivo, con ritmo.

—Estás tan… _Ugh…_ Profundo…—gimió arqueando la espalda sin poder evitarlo.

Trató de concentrarse en las paredes de la cabaña, en el tacto del futón con su piel desnuda, en _algo_ que la distrajera de la sofocante sensación, pero simplemente no podía, solo podía sentir el movimiento perfectamente. Sentía como él entraba y salía con moderada velocidad y, sin saber exactamente el momento, comenzó a disfrutar del acto.

— ¿E-Es bueno? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la profundidad de la que ella hablaba, avergonzándose al mismo tiempo.

—Se siente bien…—recorrió la espalda masculina con los dedos y, de paso, con las uñas.

Kagome gemía bajo, con la cabeza extendida hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del acto.

InuYasha, en cambio, se aventuró a ver su punto de unión y no supo si considerarlo morboso o qué. Se sentía un auténtico pervertido, pero si Kagome le dejaba hacerlo no era malo. Ella le estaba dando permiso de tocarla y de mirarla cuanto él quisiera.

—Deja de hacer eso. —la voz de Kagome lo desconcertó.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, levemente aturdida y él no comprendió a que se refería.

— ¿Eh?

—Estás viendo _ahí._

—Keh.

Volvió a abrazarla y juntó sus labios al tiempo que aumentaba un poco el ritmo, sintiendo sus caderas chocar más fuerte, hundiéndose más profundo en su carne y en su ser.

—Se siente extraño… _Mjmh…_

—Maldición, Kagome. —apretó los dientes y aumentó _más_ ritmo, sintiendo su sangre arder.

Ella se arqueó y gimió más alto su nombre.

— _¡Ah! ¡InuYaahh!_ —soltó un pequeño grito. — ¡InuYasha! —sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos debido a las extrañas sensaciones que sentía acumularse en su bajo vientre. Podía sentirlo entrar y salir de ella y tocar un punto tan profundo que la hacía temblar.

El ardor y el calor eran demasiado deliciosos como para pensar siquiera en pedirle que se detuviera. Se sentía demasiado extraña, satisfecha e insatisfecha al mismo tiempo.

—Ka-Kagome, siento que…

Ella asintió a como pudo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de vez en cuando a causa de no saber cómo descargar todas esas sensaciones. Sabía a lo que él se refería, _claro_ que lo sabía.

—L-Lo sé… _Ohh…_

Ella también sentía eso cerca. Era extraño, solían decir que las mujeres, en su primera vez, no alcanzaban el orgasmo. ¿Ella sería una excepción? Realmente jamás consultó demasiado sobre el tema, nunca había sido realmente de su interés. Claro, cuando ella estaba en la escuela, en lo último en lo que se le habría ocurrido pensar era en tener _relaciones_.

Arañó la espalda de su amante en un intento de descargar todas esas sensaciones que comenzaban a hacerla temblar y la dejaban sin fuerzas.

Él, en cambio, se sentía de lo más estúpido y pervertido al querer observar cómo, con cada embestida, los pechos de su mujer se movían al mismo ritmo.

¿Qué? No podían culparlo por sentir curiosidad, eso les pasaba a todos, ¿no?

 _¿No?_

De pronto, sintió el interior de Kagome más húmedo y ardiente que antes, al mismo tiempo que ella temblaba y se contraía alrededor suyo.

Jadeó y apretó los dientes.

— _¡Oh!_ ¡InuYasha! Puedo sentirlo… _Ahh…_

Disminuyó un poco sus acometidas sin saber porqué mientras sentía que temblaba también y, jadeante, observaba como un espeso líquido blanco salía de entre su unión mientras la sentía convulsionar entre sus brazos.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Kagome tomó su rostro con las pocas energías que le quedaban y lo besó con ansias y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te amo, InuYasha.

—Ka-Kagome, yo…—ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

—Lo sé.

Salió de ella temblando ligeramente y se acomodó a un lado, dejándola acurrucarse junto a él y pasarle un brazo por el abdomen, no queriendo soltarlo. Él también la rodeó con sus brazos y exhaló aire pesadamente.

Se quedó con la mente en blanco, observando el techo de la cabaña que, a pesar de estar a oscuras, no le afectaba la vista.

—Oye, Kagome. —su voz era apenas un murmullo.

— ¿Mm…?—ella comenzaba a adormilarse. Estaba cansada, pero feliz. _Extremadamente_ feliz.

— ¿Te lastimé?

Ella negó con la cabeza, suspirando relajada y dejando que, de a poco, el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Ya tranquilo, él acarició su espalda desnuda con sus garras, también relajado.

Ya no hacían falta más palabras. Salvo por…

— ¿Kagome?

— _¿Uhm?_

La estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en la cabellera color ébano de su esposa y aspirando su aroma.

— _Gracias…_

 **犬**

 **夜**

 **叉**

 **N/A:** Me habían pedido hace un tiempo otro Lemon realista. Espero que haya quedado muy IC.

¡Sayra! ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

 **K.**

 **EDITADO: 10/10/2015**

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Espero que la historia este mejor ahora :D

 **EDITADO: 11/10/2015**

Solo para seguir añadiendo cosillas al fic y _fixearlo_ un poco XD

Le agradezco a **Say's DAIK** y a **Titania Scarlett** por su ayuda y opinión n.n Espero haberlo mejorado bastante, creo que le añadí como dos mil palabras XD


End file.
